fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
All-Star Heroes
All-Star Heroes is an 3-D, RPG,Action-Adventure and Platformer game rated E for Everyone. The game contains characters from Nintendo, Sega, and Capcom. It is available for the Wii and DS. There is also a 2D version for the DS and PC. This game was created by JetStreak. Gameplay The game is a combination of RPG and Platformer elements with 3-D graphics (Except for the 2D version). The fighting style of the game will be a combination of RPG and Platformer, where you have the ability to move freely to attack and avoid your enemies (2D version, unfortunatly, has only RPG elements). Story Opening "Long ago, there was a tale of a great power. A power so great, that it corrupted those that came in possession of it. Because of this, an ancient race of sages were chosen to seal it by the order of their gods. But among the was a traitor, a traitor who was jealous of the decision from the gods, so he decided to take the power for himself. This, however, infuriated the gods, which made them decide to give the sages immortality so that they could guard the traitor and the power seperately for an eternity...or so they thought..." The scene then goes to somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, where Princess Peach and Toadsworth are in downtown of Toad Town, looking for ingredients for a cake Peach was planning to bake for Mario and Luigi for all they did saving the kingdom time and time again. As they get the last of the ingredients, Peach notices something in a dark alley. Trying to get a closer look, Toadsworth alerts to her, "Princess, I just saw Masters Mario and Luigi over by that shop. We must not let them see what we are up to." Seeing this, Peach then says, "Right. Toadsworth, you try to distract them while I head back to the castle to make the cake." "B-but Princess!!" Toadsworth says as he tries to stop her, but she was already gone by the time he was about finish his sentence. So doing as the princess asked him to do, Toadsworth went to distract the Mario Bros. as asked. "Ah, Master Mario, Master Luigi, I have come to talk with you boys," Toadsworth explained, "I-," but as he was going to explain about the princess was doing, he and the Marios heard a shriek from the Toad Town Square. There arrive at the location, looking for source of the scream. "I know that was the princess screaming just now," Toadsworth says to Mario, when suddenly Luigi cries out, "Yo Mario, look at what I found." Mario then takes a look at what Luigi is holding. "A note?" Mario wonders as he examines the note. Luigi then takes it back and begins to read the note. "Ahem. It says, `Dear Heroes of this world, I have taken your precious princess/female friend for my own perposes. If you wish to come and defeat me to retrieve her, meet me at the Temple of the Sages. I'll be waiting for you. Signed, Unknown.`" "Hmm, it seems that whoever left this note was in a bit of a hurry," Toadsworth said curiously. "Why do you say that Toadsworth?" Mario asked. "Because this looks like it was meant to be copied," Toadsworth replies. Mario then said, "We have to find the princess!" "...And so...our story begins..." = = Playable Mario Series Image:120px-MPDSMario.jpg|Mario Image:215px-LuigipartyDS.png|Luigi Image:PeachPlayer.PNG|Peach Image:GIANT_BOWSER.jpg|Bowser Image:WarioTime.jpg|Wario Image:250px-WaluigiMP8a.png|Waluigi Sonic Series Image:MaSatOG_-_Sonic.jpg|Sonic]] Image:Shadow-large.png|Shadow Image:TailsSlugger.png|Tails Image:Knuckles2006.png|Knuckles Image:Unleashedamy.png|Amy Rose Image:Vectordacrocodile.jpg|Vector Image:Espio.jpg|Espio Image:Charmy_Bee.png|Charmy Users Image:Mcoolister3d.png|Mcoolister Image:JetStreak.gif|JetStreak Fan Made Characters Image:314_3D.png|3.14 Non-Playable Category:Fan Games